The present invention is generally an improvement relating to the heat actuated releasing device as described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,972, entitled "Fire Link and Method of Actuating Same;" and 3,889,314, entitled "Heat Actuated Link."
In each of the aforementioned patents, resettable heat actuated releasing devices are described. One of these devices, for example, incorporates remotely controlled heating means for electrically heating the bimetallic element to actuate the device. In certain installations electrical heating of links may not be preferred either due to the use of a pneumatic or hydraulic system in other portions of the installation and/or due to the existence of an operating environment wherein electrical heating is not economical. In each of the links described in the aforementioned patents, the sole source of movement for releasing the releasable member is the heat induced distortion of the bimetallic element with respect to the base or mounting element. Obviously, in the lack of heat (whether produced by a rise in the ambient temperature or by auxiliary heating means) neither of the aforementioned fire links will open spontaneously.